


We Don't Talk Enough, We Should Open Up, Before It's All Too Much.

by phillys_boat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It, M/M, There is a kiss, because liam finds out he lives in a car, canon complaint 6x20, fix-it 6x20, from theo's perspective, liam is proud of his man, the boys being soft and resolving everything, theo moves in with liam, they're 'definitely not just friends'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillys_boat/pseuds/phillys_boat
Summary: What happened to Thiam in 6x20 with a very important missing scene.-----Read the tags, please, all the details are there.-----Translation to Russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5999744





	We Don't Talk Enough, We Should Open Up, Before It's All Too Much.

Theo didn’t know what he was still doing in Beacon Hills. This town was literally the most troubled place ever, especially for a supernatural being. It brought him nothing, but painful memories of his horrible past, but also of the earlier, happy days that seemed to be the last time he’s ever felt happiness. And yet, he was still here.

But, actually, he did feel, somewhere deep inside, that he knew what – or rather who – was the reason for his prolonged stay. That someone that could genuinely make him smile, that drove him crazy and that made him feel something that he not only didn’t ever expect to feel, but also something that he can’t identify and even some things he can’t acknowledge at all.

Theo has always been great at controlling his emotions, apart from some specific situations. With Liam, though, it was harder than ever. The younger boy’s obliviousness was the first and the last thing Theo has ever thanked God for. Theo was trying to suppress his emotions, but he wasn’t too sure why. It might have been a habit or even a reflex of his, because he was growing up thinking that emotions were the biggest weakness of all and he had plenty of time to learn how to bury them deep inside to the point of everyone thinking that he doesn’t even have any. He thinks that for a moment he might’ve even believed in it himself.

After Scott called Theo asking him to go to the hospital, he went there without even thinking about it. Liam needed his help and he was ready to do everything he could. He didn’t give too much thought to how he drove much quicker than he’d usually drive and how unhesitant he was in his decision, even though he usually calculates everything to the tiniest details. It was easier not to question anything, really. That way he can just pretend that nothing is happening, if he can manage not to listen to the voice in the back of his head that tells him that he’s falling for one annoyingly pretty boy and he’s falling in every way imaginable.

When he sneaked into the hospital’s elevator, he couldn’t help, but feel a bit nostalgic. It was the first time he did anything for someone else, rather than himself. And it was selfless. Despite what everyone thinks, it wasn’t some calculated plan to get into the pack or even make Liam like him. It was just something he felt was natural to do back then, something he had to do, because it was just right – it was how it was supposed to be. But, it made him question things for the first time. It made him question everything and most of those questions, in one way or another, involved Liam. And it all turned out to be so difficult, he decided not to ask any questions at all since that sleepless night on that day. Because, it was just easier that way. Because it meant that nothing is changing, it meant that his future was somewhat predictable and simple. Because, unpredictable future is something Theo has always feared the most.

When Theo went all the way up on the elevator and heard Gabe’s voice and Liam’s quick heartbeat, he understood that things were even worse than he’d imagined. When the doors of the elevator opened in the most convenient time possible, Theo saw Liam backing away and he immediately grabbed him, pressing his whole body against his and covering him from the bullets. He didn’t pay too much attention to it either, it was yet another unexplainable decision that just felt like it was a natural thing to do. 

‘What are you doing here?’, Liam exclaimed, as soon as the doors of the elevator closed, distant sound of the bullets hitting them still being present. ‘I was just asking myself the same thing’, Theo answered. ‘Liar’, he thought. He was absolutely sure that his heart skipped a bit there and he could only hope that Liam wasn’t listening to his heartbeat. They looked at each other, silently agreeing to just drop the subject, instead listening to every sound outside, trying to pick up anything that will tell them that the hunters are still waiting for them. 

‘They’re still out there?’, Theo asked and Liam nodded. ‘Look, I’m not dying for you’, Theo said. ‘Liar’, he thought again, praying for the same thing, as before. ‘You know I can hear your heartbeat, right?’, Liam asked, Theo just blinked. Cat’s out. ‘You don’t have to explain yourself, just don’t lie again – it’s distracting’, the younger boy continued. ‘What do you mean distracting?’, Theo asked, feeling confused, ‘Liam?’ Liam turned away, sighing, ‘I listen to your heartbeat, ok? It just kind of- calms me down or whatever’. Theo smiled, ‘Do you do that with everyone?’ Liam didn’t answer, but his heartbeat fastened and it was all Theo needed to know – he’s the only one. Silence covered the elevator for some time, before Liam sighed again, ‘Let’s fight now, we can talk later’. Theo nodded, feeling like he’s more ok with talking than he’s ever been before, ‘Together?’, he asked. ‘Together’, Liam confirmed.

Fighting with Liam was one of Theo’s favorite things, but this time it felt better than ever. They were so in sync, almost like one creature divided into two, helping his other half and doing it perfectly, knowing exactly what it’s going to do next. Another thing Theo realized was that despite what everyone told him, worrying about someone else in the battle doesn’t distract you or make you weaker. No, that feeling, when you want to help someone beside you, makes you quicker and stronger. And it also means that you have someone to turn to after the battle, which is, as Theo discovered, not any less important than the battle itself.

After Melissa came to help them with Nolan by her side, who Theo, if he’s being honest, wasn’t too surprised to see, knowing some time ago that the boy will eventually be on the right side of things, Gabe started shooting at them. And the first thing Theo did was grabbing Liam again and running with him to hide. But, when a bullet went into his shoulder, he had to sit down, letting Liam deal with this alone, since he was sure the boy can easily take down one asshole by himself. While Liam was fighting with Gabe, holding the gun between them, another hunter appeared out of nowhere and started shooting, but – thankfully - missing and firing the bullets into Gabe, instead of Liam. The boy fell down, almost breathless, Nolan grabbing something and quickly knocking out the hunter that has just shot Gabe.

After couple of seconds, Gabe raised his head and weakly crawled to the wall, sitting down beside it. ‘It hurts’, he whined, ‘It hurts’. Theo stood up, briefly looking at Liam and making sure he’s alright and then coming up to Gabe. He didn’t like the guy, in fact, he hated him, but in this moment he knew that he was just a boy, who made all the wrong choices and who was dying in pain. Theo remembered what Mason told him, but he wasn’t planning on giving up – he had to at least try to do something. So, he leaned down near Gabe, took the boy’s hand, rolled up his sleeve and tried to concentrate on the pain he was feeling at that moment. And he took it. Theo took Gabe’s pain. It hurt, but not too badly and Theo didn’t really care about that then. He wanted to give this boy in front of him a peaceful death. ‘Does it hurt anymore?’, he asked, tears reflecting in his voice. ‘No’, Gabe breathed out. ‘Good’, Theo answered. Gabe’s eyes closed.  
\---

After all the craziness ended and everyone calmed down a bit, Liam checking on Mason and Corey and making peace with Nolan, Theo decided to go. He just needed to go somewhere right now, everything that has happened to them today overwhelming him way too much. But, before he could get to his car, Liam caught him outside of the hospital, shouting, ‘Theo! Wait!’ The older boy turned around, looking at his shoes. He couldn’t lie or hide under the covers right now, like he usually does. He opened himself up today, he did things that he always thought would make him weak. He just couldn’t pretend anymore. 

Liam took his hand, ‘I’m so proud of you’. There was so much unspoken between them, so many things they needed to discuss, but they looked into each other’s eyes and they saw everything. All the hidden feelings, all the questions, the answers and the lack of them. And, just as in sync as in battle, they both leaned in at the same time and kissed. The kiss was soft, slow, sloppy and a bit wet from both of the boys’ tears. But, despite all the events of that day, they genuinely smiled into each other’s mouths’ and didn’t stop smiling, even when they broke the kiss. ‘Is that what you wanted to talk about?’, Theo asked. Liam laughed, ‘Kind of. Not really. We still need to talk about all- this’, he gestured between them. ‘Sure’, Theo answered. They went to Theo’s car.

Instead of going inside, Liam decided to sit down on the front of the car, soft, warm wind blowing into his face. Theo sat next to him. They didn’t say anything for couple of minutes, just looking at the starry night sky, but then the older boy broke the silence.

‘I live here’. ‘What?’, Liam asked, snapping his head down to look at Theo, confused expression on his face. ‘In the car, I mean. I live in the car’. When Liam didn’t answer anything for couple of seconds, looking as puzzled as ever, Theo continued, ‘I didn’t have anywhere to go, since – you know – I moved, and my previous location wasn’t even in this realm, so I didn’t have any money and couldn’t afford anything’. Liam lightly punched him in the shoulder, ‘Hey! What did you do that for? I thought we’ve dealt with all the frustration between us couple of minutes ago!’ Liam blushed, answering quietly, ‘That’s for not telling me, you idiot. You could’ve moved into my place weeks ago!’ Theo shrugged, ‘I wasn’t sure how to ask or tell you or if you’d even say yes, because – really - why would you?’

Liam placed his hand on top of Theo’s hand and the older boy turned his head to look at him. ‘Hey, you know I care about you, right? And, I know I’m the oblivious one here, so you should’ve figured that out a long time ago. Besides, you redeemed and proved yourself enough times to be sure that you can always ask me for anything, because we’re-‘. ‘Friends?’, Theo continued the unfinished sentence. Liam looked down and blushed, putting his hand on the cold surface of the car again. Theo smiled and put his hand back on Liam’s, which made the younger boy look up again, ‘You’re definitely the oblivious one. And we’re definitely not just friends’. Liam blinked, smiling and letting out a sigh of relief, ‘Does that mean I can offer you to move in with me and it will be totally not weird for you to sleep in my bed?’ Theo laughed out loud, ‘I thought out of the two of us, you were the one, who is more experienced with relationships’. Liam lightly punched him in the shoulder again and Theo smiled lightly, answering, ‘Of course that means that it will be totally not weird’. And, that’s what they decided on.

When they were falling asleep together that day, Liam’s head on Theo’s chest, the older boy whispered, ‘Hey, Liam?’. ‘Yes?’, Liam answered softly, lifting his head up. After a second of silence, Theo said, ‘I care about you too’. That night, Theo fell asleep, not knowing what awaits him tomorrow. But, it didn’t scare him anymore. Because, with that annoyingly pretty boy by his side, he knew, anything he did would make him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I tried to make it as canon as possible, and I honestly think there is a softer side to Theo that he just hides behind all the sassiness.  
> Thanks a lot for all your comments and kudos, I hope you're having a great day :)


End file.
